Many integrated circuit devices such as processors incorporate circuits using both digital and analog signals and thus have both analog and digitally biased transistors. However, the gap between digital and analog transistor requirements is ever increasing. For example, digital transistors may require lower supply voltages in order to meet reduced power consumption requirements with their smaller channel lengths to meet faster speeds. On the other hand, analog transistors may perform better with higher supplies to achieve larger voltage headroom. Reduced analog voltage headroom translates to reduced robustness and degraded performance. Unfortunately, as the trend to optimize processes for digital circuit needs continues (pushing supplies lower), voltage headroom is shrinking making it difficult to achieve desired performance in analog circuit portions. Accordingly, new circuits and techniques are desired.